1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes, and particularly to a lamp structure incorporating light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, light emitting diodes are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
A base and a heat sink of a commonly used LED lamp structure respectively have screw holes. The base is fixed on the heat sink with the screws passing through the corresponding screw holes. However, that increases the manufacturing cost and assembly time and decreases the yield of the LED lamp structure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED lamp structure which can overcome the described limitations.